Good Morning, Love
by AnimeLore
Summary: Kei says good morning before he heads off to class. KeiRanmaru YAOI Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kizuna, and I am making NO money off this!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Kei, wake up! You're going to be late for your lecture again!"

Ranmaru stood in the kitchen, scrambling eggs for Kei's breakfast. He sighed, preparing to call out to his lazy lover again. Carefully, he picked up the pan and scooped the steaming food onto a plate.

"Kei!" he called. "Don't make me come in th-." Arms sliding around his waist from behind had him cutting his threat short. Putting the pan into the sink directly beside him, Ran leaned back into Kei's warm embrace.

Kei grinned, pressing a kiss to Ran's neck. "Can I make you come in here, then?" he asked huskily, pressing his morning erection against his lover's rear.

Ran rolled his eyes, but his body betrayed him. His own member began to harden at the evidence of Kei's obvious arousal.

Kei slid his hands over Ran's hips, his fingers gently massaging the sensitive skin though his sweatpants. Ranmaru shuddered, running his hands over the tops of Kei's forearms.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Kei asked, suckling at the flesh at the crook of Ran's neck and shoulder.

In response, Ran turned in Kei's arms to look into his lover's eyes. "Shut up and kiss me," he said, pressing his mouth to Kei's.

The taller boy responded, darting his tongue out to gently lap at Ran's lower lip. The redhead moaned, and Kei took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm cavity.

Ranmaru slid his arms around his lover's neck, threading the fingers of one hand through Kei's dark hair. Gently, Kei wrapped his arms under Ran's ass and lifted him, forcing Ran's legs to circle his waist. Kei carried Ran to the table, setting him down on it, before sliding his lips away from Ran's and skimming them over his cheek.

"Love you," Kei whispered into his ear, before he continued trailing kisses down Ran's throat. Deftly, he dipped his fingers into the elastic waistband of his lover's sweatpants, and, with Ran's assistance, slid them off him.

Slowly, Kei continued kissing down Ranmaru's now naked body, stopping only to torment the sensitive erogenous zones he had memorized. When he reached his target, Kei flicked his tongue across the head, causing Ran's hips to buck off the table.

Chuckling, Kei took the head into his mouth, tormenting it with his talented tongue.

Overcome with the sensations, and already too aroused to endure Kei's ministrations without losing it, Ran cried out. "Kei!" he moaned. "Want you!"

Surprised by the urgency in his lover's voice so early in their physical expression, Kei allowed Ranmaru to pull out of his mouth, and stood to kiss him again.

"You okay?" he whispered, kissing the bridge of Ran's nose lightly.

"Yeah, just… I want you," Ran replied, gripping Kei's erection, and coating it with the lubricant he'd gotten from God-knows-where. Kei moaned, capturing Ranmaru's lips again, and positioning himself at his opening.

"Where's the lube?" he asked quietly, trying to restrain himself from thrusting. "I need to prepare you."

Ran shook his head, rocking his hips in invitation. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Just go slow."

Concerned, Kei began to protest, but Ran silenced him with a kiss. "Take me, Kei," he whispered. "Love me."

Kei swallowed heavily, pressing his mouth back to Ran's, and his member to his portal. Slowly, he slid the head in, and paused, waiting for his lover to adjust.

Ranmaru gasped, breaking away from Kei's lips, and frantically trying to relax his muscles. When the discomfort passed, he opened his eyes and nodded slightly.

By now, Kei was shaking with want, and he pulled Ran against him tightly, slipping slowly deeper inside him. Fully sheathed inside his lover, Kei sighed, and kissed his neck. "You're so tight Ran," he muttered lowly. "So good; so hot."

Ran gripped Kei's shoulders, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Hurts," he whispered quietly, now realizing the stupidity of his demand.

Kei pulled his head back a bit to look into his lover's face, which was now contorted in pain. "Do you want me to pull out?" he whispered seriously, though a part of him was extremely reluctant to leave the sanctuary of that tight embrace.

Ranmaru shook his head. "No, just… just don't move yet. Just hold me for a minute."

Kei nodded, and kissed his forehead, beginning to trace comforting, but meaningless patterns against the skin on his back. "Don't focus on it, Ran," he murmured. "Focus on my hands, on my voice."

Ranmaru swallowed, clinging to his lover, and resting his forehead on Kei's shoulder. In an attempt to distract himself, he brought his mouth to Kei's shoulder, flicking his tongue, and suckling on the flesh there.

Kei groaned, threading one hand through his hair, while the other continued tracing the lines of his back and shoulders. Gently, he traced the muscles from Ran's back to his to his side, running his hand up and down a few times, before continuing around to his abdomen. The muscles beneath his fingers quivered enticingly, and he slid them lower, taking Ran's erection in his hand, and pumping loosely.

Gradually, the pain lessened, and Ran moaned, biting gently into Kei's shoulder.

Feeling the muscles around his shaft relax slightly, Kei flexed his hips a bit, testing Ran's tolerance. In response, Ranmaru gasped, tightening his arms around Kei's body.

"Okay?" Kei asked quietly. "Hurt too much?"

Ran shook his head, and rolled his hips. "No," he breathed. "Feels good."

Kei bent his head, kissing his lover's shoulder. "Ready, love?"

In reply, Ran rolled his hips again, pressing his teeth back into Kei's shoulder. Kei grunted in pleasure, pulling out of him before slowly sinking back in, and Ranmaru couldn't help but throw his head back. Kei took the opportunity to kiss the now exposed flesh of his lover's throat, sliding his tongue from the base of his neck upward to nip at his jaw.

Ran gasped, continually rocking his body in time with Kei's. His head lolled forward until his forehead came into contact with Kei's shoulder, and a groan passed through Kei's lips when Ran's hot breath breezed across his skin.

"Oh, God, Ran," Kei moaned. "So good… so good."

"More, Kei," Ranmaru pleaded, all remnants of pain disappearing. "I need more."

Kei kissed his shoulder, before rearing back and thrusting hard into his lover, striking his prostate, and effectively drawing out a howl of pleasure.

Gently, still moving inside him, Kei laid Ran back onto the table, kissing down his neck and chest, and unhooking one of Ran's legs from his waist to drape it over his shoulder. Ran shuddered as the penetration became deeper, and Kei's fingers played over his thighs and hips.

"Kei!" Ran gasped. "I'm almost there!"

Kei darted his tongue out, drawing one taut nipple into his mouth, causing, the uke to arch his back, and Kei's fingers found Ran's erection twitching against him.

"You're beautiful, Ranmaru," his whispered, swiftly stroking Ran's length. "Come for me, love." Kei allowed his other hand to come up to toy with his lover's sensitive nipples, gently nipping at Ran's Adam's apple as the read head threw his head back.

Ran bucked his hips wildly and cried out, the sensation of Kei's teeth grazing his flesh throwing him over the edge. Every muscle in his body contracted almost painfully, and he released white-hot essence across his stomach. Through the pleasurable haze, he felt Kei thrust several more times, before pushing into him as far as possible and freezing in place.

The muscles surrounding Kei's member quivered, driving him wild, and he groaned deeply, coming hard inside his lover.

Spent, Kei collapsed over Ran, resting his head against the other man's shoulder. He breathed hard for a few moments, before gathering his strength, and pulling out of Ranmaru, but did not move from his place over him. Moving slowly, he placed one arm on each side of Ran's head, and rested his weight on his elbows.

Ranmaru opened his eyes slowly, to find Kei staring down at him. He smiled softly, bringing one hand up to trail his fingers down Kei's cheek. "You're gonna be late," Ran whispered as Kei moved his head down to brush their lips together.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Kei murmured.

Ranmaru kissed his lips again in response. "I know." His fingers threaded through Kei's hair. "I love you, too."

Smiling softly, Kei stood, helping Ran up and off the table. His brows creased when he noticed his lover wince.

"Did I hurt you too much?" Kei whispered.

Ran shook his head. "Just a little sore."

Kei nodded quietly, before speaking again. "You don't have class today, right?" A shake of Ranmaru's head confirmed that. "Okay, go lie down. I'll take care of everything when I get back."

Ran smiled, drawing Kei down for a kiss, before grabbing his sweatpants off the floor and slipping them on. "Be careful," he said, keeping with tradition, before turning and making his way to their bed room.

He climbed into the soft bed, groaning when the warmth of the comforter surrounded him. Inhaling the familiar scent of his lover, he closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of Kei singing quietly in the shower in the next room.

A warm body moved against him, drawing Ranmaru slowly from his dreams. Half asleep, he snuggled closer against Kei's chest, smiling when the other man's arm slid around his waist.

"Kei?" he muttered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hm?"

"How was class?"

He felt Kei stiffen slightly, and repressed the urge to sigh. "You didn't go, did you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I did. I just missed you, so I left early." Kei prepared himself, awaiting the inevitable meeting of the floor and his ass. When no such encounter transpired, he started to pull back to look into Ran's face.

Ran tightened his arms, which had slid around his lover moments before. "Just this once, Kei," he murmured, nuzzling his face into Kei's chest.

"Just this once, what?" Kei asked softly, sliding his fingers along Ran's back.

"Just this once, I'm glad you came back to bed instead of staying at class."

Kei gave a silent prayer of thanks that he would not be chewed out for returning home early to his lover.

"Love you," Kei whispered.

"Love you, too," Ran replied, drifting off again within his lover's embrace.

* * *

OWARI 


End file.
